On The Job
by Awesomely Anonymous
Summary: A collection of smutty oneshots where Jenny and Gibbs decide to do it in the workplace, against their better judgement. JIBBS. Rated M. By the way, I changed my pen name.
1. The Office: Part 1

Author's Note: Hey! So, I wasn't able to post up a new chapter of The Extended Family, so I decided to post this up instead ;). Don't worry, the new chapter for TEF will be uploaded next week.

**THIS STORY IS M-RATED. PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE. **(Hey... that rhymes!)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. THE END.**

* * *

It's been a week since they last touched each other. A week since they were lost in each other's touch – a week since they made noises of pleasure.

Since then, both had been busy. He had been loaded with cases to solve, and her schedule had been packed with meetings and conferences with sleezy politicians who couldn't keep their head on their shoulders for a minute.

Now she was alone, in her office, thinking about him. She couldn't stop thinking about his sexy drawl, the way he said her name as he hit the climax. She could just picture him on top of her, doing things that wouldn't be considered professional. The way his muscles would ripple as he moved on top of her, and the things he would do to her, and it was just too much for her.

She decided that she needed him, and she needed him now.

"Cynthia, could you please inform Agent Gibbs to come up to my office immediately." Said Jenny. "Oh, and when he gets here, make sure to hold all calls until I'm done with him."

"Of course, ma'am." Said Cynthia.

It wasn't a surprise when five minutes later, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs came barging into her office, expecting to get into trouble.

"You asked to see me, Director?" he said, shutting the door. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Jethro," she said, standing up and walking over to the door. "You're here for a more _personal _matter."

She locked the door, satisfied when she heard the soft click. She walked and stopped directly in front of him. She put her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles. She trailed her hands lightly down to his rock hard abs. She leaned in, licking his ear before whispering,

"I need you, Jethro." She kissed his neck and ear, paying special attention to the spot directly below his ear, the spot that always drove him crazy when she kissed it.

He moaned, grabbing her waist. She kissed up his neck until she reached his lips. He devoured her lips, kissing her passionately until they were both out of breath. He entangled his hand in her red locks and gently pulled her head back, exposing her neck to him.

As he kissed, licked and suckled on the skin of her neck, he steered her towards the conference table and pushed her down onto it. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as he licked the sensitive spot, and she gripped his hair tightly.

Their hands fumbled together, desperate to get the other undressed. She pushed his jacket of his shoulders and pulled the polo over his head, revealing skin to her eyes. She attacked him immediately, kissing and nipping at every inch of flesh she could reach. It took every muscle in his body to cooperate on stopping her, because her lips were giving her feelings that were just too good

He started unbuttoning her blouse and tucking it out of her skirt, hungry for skin to skin contact. He threw the white blouse aside, and his eyes immediately darkened at the sight of a red lacy bra covering her perfect breasts.

She smiled at the highly aroused look on his face and leaned forward again, so she was sitting up. He kissed her passionately, steadily making her lips swollen, while fumbling with the straps of her bra. He roughly pulled the bra off her body, throwing it aside carelessly. Now they were both half-naked. He stared at her, examining her through those pretty blue eyes of his.

Her hand sneaked down his chest as she leant in closer, kissing his neck softly and sensually. Her hand stopped just on top of his boner, and he bit his lip. His erection was very obvious, and he wasn't doing anything to hide it.

She continued kissing his neck, determined to leave a mark. She started stroking him lightly through his jeans. He closed his eyes at the wonderful sensations both her lips and fingers were creating.

"Jenny," he moaned.

She slowly dragged her hand up his cock again, stopping at the button of his jeans. She slowly pushed the button through the hole and unzipped his pants, pushing it down together with his boxers.

He growled as she stroked his penis softly. He pushed her down onto the table again and his hands trailed up her legs and under the skirt. He started kissing, licking and sucking on her breast, and she moaned loudly, her body arching towards him. Her hands went straight to his head, pushing it down on her chest, clearly inviting him to continue.

The hand under her skirt started rubbing her gently, and she moaned even louder. Her panties were getting steadily wetter, and he started putting more and more pressure on her clit.

"Oh God yes, Jethro!" she moaned.

He pulled the panties off her and brought it to his nose, inhaling her scent deeply. Her eyes widened as she felt him grow even more harder.

He pulled her skirt off roughly, growling softly when he saw her obvious arousal. He kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips travelled even lower, while his hands started rubbing her bare clit slowly and softly, teasing her. She whimpered as his lips closed around her nipple.

He started suckling her nipple hard, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that she was making. He was glad that the office was soundproof – he didn't think that they would be able to keep it soft. He gave the same treatment to the other breast, adding more pressure to her clit before he went further down her body.

He kissed down her stomach, past her hip, before coming to a stop just at her clit. He rubbed her clit harder, placing his open mouth upon her clit. He started breathing through his open mouth, making sure that air was passing through her clit.

"Mmm… oh, Jethro!"

He smirked. He rubbed harder and harder, increasing the pace of both his rubbing and breathing. Then, out of nowhere, he stopped.

She growled. Her hands pulled and tugged at his hair, urging him to continue, but he didn't budge.

"Oh God, _please!_"

He started licking her clit slowly, loving her taste. She whimpered softly, still tugging at his hair. He wrapped his lips around her clit and started sucking on it.

Her hips bucked as his tongue moved in upward stroked while he sucked the sensitive nub. Her hands pulled harder and harder at his hair.

Without warning, he plunged his tongue into her clit. She screamed loudly, resting her legs over his shoulders. His hand went under her, to her butt cheeks, pushing her clit even more into his mouth.

His tongue started pushing in and out of her slowly, though hard. She was moaning loudly, enjoying the sensation of his tongue inside her. He was enjoying the sweet taste of her, and the feeling of her pulsing around his tongue.

He started wiggling his tongue around inside her, and her hand tightened around his hair again. He squeezed her butt gently, and she moaned.

He pushed his tongue in and out of her clit again, at a faster pace this time.

"Oooh, Jethro!" she moaned. "Ohh, yes! More! More, Jethro!"

He drove his tongue faster and faster into her, feeling her body slowly tense – a sure sign that she was beginning her climax.

He thrust harder and harder, seeking only to intensify her pleasure. Then, he started sucking hard on her clit while thrusting his tongue into her.

And just like that, she came.

She screamed his name, the sound music to his ears. Her juices flowed out of her wet pussy, and to him it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He lapped the liquid greedily and gratefully, as if it was the only thing worth tasting.

She sat up, stroking his head as he lapped at her juices. He kissed the inside of each thigh, her clit, and up her stomach. Her legs slipped from his shoulder and down as he went up and sucked on her breasts, licked her neck, before his lips came to rest jus inches from hers.

He kissed her slowly, softly. And what he said after that, with a growls so seductive and full of desire, made her wet again instantly.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet,"

* * *

I hope you guys didn't find this too smutty or something... please give me feedback on how to write smutty oneshots. I'm not sure when the next part will be uploaded, so... I guess if you want more, you'll have to wait. Sorry!

Please review! ;)

-Nat


	2. The Office: Part 2

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating because I don't have anything to update with. Anyway, this chapter was completed yesterday, so yeah.

ENJOY!

* * *

_Previously on On The Job_

"_Don't think I'm done with you yet."_

She raised an eyebrow, a _very _aroused look on her face. She kissed him passionately, stroking and sucking his tongue into her mouth. He grabbed both her legs and wrapped them around his waist. His hands went under her butt and lifted her up easily. She gasped into his mouth and tightened her hold on him. He carried her to the couch and pushed her down onto it, him climbing on top of her.

They continued kissing each other feverishly. He reached down and started rubbing her softly and slowly again. She moaned his name and clutched his back, digging her nails into it.

She started grinding her hips into his hand faster and faster, moaning breathlessly. He felt her get wetter and wetter as he continued rubbing until he was positive that the sensitive nub was completely drenched in her juices.

"Ohhh, yes!" she panted softly. "More!"

His cock was painfully hard by now, and it was still getting harder as he watched Jenny's hypnotizing body. He grabbed his penis and brushed the tip against her wet pussy lips, making her arch her back and whimper.

"Mmmm…" she kissed him passionately, whimpering softly, "Jethro, please. I need you inside me."

He started biting and sucking the skin of her neck, determined to leave a mark. Suddenly, without warning, he entered her in one sharp thrust.

She gasped loudly.

She clutched his head as he started thrusting, moving slow but hitting hard. She moaned, enjoying the intense sensations he was giving her. She could see his arm muscles flexing as he thrust into her. There were beads of sweat rolling down his face and collecting on his chin.

He started thrusting faster and harder. Her legs tightened around his waist as they rocked in unison, moaning each other's name. She heard the couch scraping the floor as he thrust harder and harder into her. She was so lost in the sensation of him inside her that she was taken completely by surprise when he suddenly sat up and pulled her with him as well. She moaned louder, because with this position he was thrusting at a different angle, and it felt very, _very _good.

"Ohh, mmmm. Jethro, _don't stop!_" she said breathily. "Oh God, yes!"

He continued thrusting in her, moaning her name loudly. A few moments later, he felt her muscles contracting around his cock, massaging it. He let out a loud growl and started pounding into her with everything he had. The couch started moving faster and faster, making a loud scraping noise on her office floor. He covered her mouth with his to muffle her screams, his hand moving up from her waist to caress her breasts as she bounced before him.

A few more thrusts and she came, screaming his name so loudly that he was afraid even the soundproof systems wouldn't be able to keep her quiet. He kept thrusting, knowing it would be easy for her to reach a second high. He grunted, trying to keep the pace of his thrusts. He didn't want to stop – but his muscles weren't cooperating with what he wanted.

"Oh, please, Jethro, _please!_" she screamed.

He thrust harder and harder, ignoring the protest of his muscles. He lay down on the couch, but let her straddle him, moving his hands down to her waist and guiding them up and down as he pounded into her erratically.

One of his hands nudged her thigh, and she spread them further apart. His hand went to her clit and rubbed her furiously.

"_Oh, yes! _Jethro, YES!"

She came almost violently, so hard yet so pleasurable to witness. He blew apart just from watching her, burying his load deep inside her.

She collapsed on his chest, panting and heaving heavily.

"That was… the _best _orgasm…. I have… ever had." Said Jenny, still panting.

He smiled smugly at her, looking thoroughly satisfied. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too cocky, Jethro." She said, kissing him softly. "Thank you,"

He stared at her, rubbing her arm tenderly. The look in his eyes – the intensity of it, and how it was full of love – it made her blush slightly. She grinned at hi shyly and pressed a kiss on his neck.

He loved her when she looked like that – her hair mussed up, her skin flushed and her lips red and swollen. She looked beautiful, and the satisfied glow added to her beauty. He loved admiring her each time after they made love.

He brought a hand up to her face and brushed away some hair covering her eyes. He stroked her cheek lovingly, then kissed her slowly but passionately.

He pulled away, grinning.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too." She said, pressing another small kiss to his lips.

They laid there for five minutes, just holding each other tight and listening to the other's breathing. They were just about to fall asleep on the couch together when the intercom buzzed and Cynthia's voice filled the room.

"Director, I just called to remind you about your three o'clock appointment with Senator Summers."

Jenny's head popped up from Jethro's chest and her eyes snapped open.

"Shit." She muttered. She got up and checked the time. 1455. She had forgotten all about the meeting with her friend.

"Shit," she said again, as she relocated her underwear and put them on hurriedly. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit._ Jethro!"

At the sound of his name, the ex-marine opened one eye and stared at his lover.

"I have an appointment with my friend in five minutes, Jethro, so will you _please_ put on some clothes?" she said hurriedly, buttoning her blouse and smoothing it down.

He watched her put her skirt, tucking her shirt into it. Then, she picked up his underwear, polo, jacket and pants and threw them at his face.

"Ow – Jen!" he whined, pulling the crotch of his underwear off his face.

When he looked at her, she was sitting at her desk and combing her hair in front of a compact mirror. She caught his eye and batted his eyelashes innocently.

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to put on his clothes. When he was done, she was just putting on her lipstick. He watched her intently, smearing the blood red colour on her lips. She puckered her lips and even though she didn't mean to do it, he couldn't help but get half-hard instantly, just watching her puckering her lips so seductively like that.

She noticed him staring at her and gave him a wink. She opened a drawer of her desk and took out something that was pink and started spraying it around the room.

As soon as the flowery scent hit his nose, he started coughing.

"Geez, Jen." He said, fanning the air in front of him while coughing. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to get rid of any evidence that we had sex in here, Jethro." She said, keeping the bottle. "And that includes the smell."

Her intercom buzzed again, and Cynthia's voice said, "Director, Senator Summers is waiting outside."

"Don't send him in yet, Cynthia." Said Jenny.

She pressed a quick kiss on Jethro's lips and said softly, "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

He nodded, pressing a light kiss to her cheek before leaving. She pressed the button on the telephone.

"Cynthia, you can send him in."

The moment Senator Summers stepped into the room, he opened his arm wide for Jenny to step up and hug him. Jenny smiled as she did, pulling away after a minute. She sat him down at the conference table.

"What were we supposed to discuss again?" said Jenny, retrieving some of her files from her desk.

"Umm," said Senator Summers, looking amused. "Before we get to that, Jenny, maybe you should consider covering that hickey of yours before the rest of the agency sees it."

* * *

Uh-oh... Gibbs is gonna get it for not telling her about that hickey! Unfortunately, I don't think I could post Jenny's reaction to Gibbs here, because you know, that would defeat the purpose of this story and what it's all about! :)

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when the next update would be, but I definitely know that the next room in NCIS that they're gonna be rolling around in is MTAC. Oh, and I'm sorry for discontinuing The Extended Family, but it's only temporarily while I work on my other stories. Again, really sorry to everyone following that story :(.

Please leave a review!

\- Nat.


	3. MTAC

A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update last week, or the week before that, but that was because I went to Malaysia on both weekends, and I didn't have internet connection :( Sorry! Anyway, I actually got this done a while ago, so here you go - the power couple fucking in MTAC.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Great.

Just. Great.

Director Jennifer Shepard of NCIS rolled her emerald eyes as the screen blacked out and the sound of the doors locking her in sounded. She had been in an important meeting with the Secretary of the Navy and a few other federal heads.

And just when she was about to put the Director of the FBI's head back on his shoulders, the power blacked out. Plunging the entire room into the pitch black darkness, except for a battery-operated lamp beside her. She was alone, because it was a highly-classified meeting and no one else was allowed in except for her.

"Fuck," she swore, and rummaged around for the flashlight that she always kept with her for a situation like this.

She stood up, and the first thing she did was call the technician. She groaned when she found out it would take at least two hours to fix the problem – it was very severe.

She figured she might as well grab an hour of shut-eye, since she had only three hours of sleep for the entire week, thanks to the number of operations to run and paperwork to be completed. She made herself comfortable on the chair and got ready to sleep.

She would've succeeded, if a male voice hadn't gone right behind her, whispered 'boo' right in her ear, and made her scream her head off.

She heard chuckling and recognized the voice instantly.

"Jethro!" she said, trying to calm her heart down. "You're a bastard, you know."

He grinned at her, and she slapped his shoulder, hard.

"Geez, Jen." He said, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder. She gave him a satisfied smile.

"How did you get in here?" she asked. The doors were supposed to be mechanically locked in a power outage. He shrugged.

"I was always here."

"What? Jethro – you were listening in on a highly classified meeting meant for the Secretary of the Navy and federal heads _only_." She hissed.

"No, I was listening on a bunch of idiots trying to bring down my girlfriend." He countered.

She rolled her eyes at him, although inside she wanted to kiss him, and he knew it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head so he could kiss her neck. She smiled, tilting her head and making it easier for him. She wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling him closer.

His lips trailed upwards, towards her lips. He pulled back, smiling slightly when she followed him. He pressed one little kiss to his nose, making her smile sweetly before he claimed her lips as his. His arms trailed up and down her body as they kissed passionately.

They kissed for a few minutes, and his hand slowly started trailing lower and lower unlit his hand rested on her butt.

She ignored it, but then she felt him squeeze her ass and she slapped her hand away, pinching him in reflex. His bottom lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout as he rubbed the spot on his hand where her knife-like nails had pinched him. She smirked at him.

"That hurt!" he whined. She put on an innocent face.

"You want me to kiss your boo-boo?" she asked in a baby voice. He nodded and she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it, sucking his fingers and driving him crazy.

"Jen," he groaned.

She looked up at him, smirking devilishly. He kissed her passionately and she felt his hand going lower again, and immediately pulled away.

"Seriously, Jethro. I'm tired. I've only had three hours of sleep this week and I can't live on caffeine." She said, shining the flashlight at his face.

He winced when the light hit his eyes and she bit her lip apologetically, momentarily forgetting to be angry. He turned around and put her bags on another row, pulling the armrests up so that the chairs made a long bed. He sat down and pulled her with him, resting his forehead against hers.

"Then rest." He whispered, kissing her slowly.

He moved to the left most chair and pointed to the chairs beside him, then looked at Jenny pointedly.

"Rest," he repeated.

She smiled at him. He could be extremely sweet when he wanted to be. She moved towards the chair and laid down, resting her head on his lap. She smiled and looked into his eyes and stared at him. Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek gently, letting them trace his lips delicately.

"Thank you," she said softly; her eyes did the rest.

He smiled, the rare, genuine smile reserved only for her, and stroked her hair lovingly, pushing some strands off her face. He moved his hand and stroked her forehead and leant down, kissing her lips gently.

She turned her head and drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

After an hour of peaceful slumber, she woke up, as if her brain had timed an alarm clock.

She stretched tiredly, yawning and rubbing her tired eyes. She looked up, and faced a pair of the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen.

The amused and delighted face stared at her, fully awake.

"Jethro," she whispered. "You haven't slept?"

He shook his head and helped her sit up.

"Watched you sleep." He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep when there's a sight to see right in front of me."

She blushed heavily, turning red in the darkness. That's when she noticed that her flashlight was still on, and she nodded towards it.

"Lasted longer than I thought it would." She looked around. "I can't believe that no one's got us out yet."

"Called the mechanic half an hour ago," said Jethro, pulling her closer by the waist. "It's gonna take another hour, at least."

Jenny groaned, resting her heading on his shoulder. He pressed a small kiss onto her hair and pulled her closer. Jenny, feeling suddenly clingy, swung her left her leg over Jethro's legs and sat on his lap. She smiled at the surprise shown on his face and kissed him again and again. He responded enthusiastically, prolonging their kisses each time their lips met.

His hands travelled up and down her body, and hers stayed at his head and neck.

"Love you." He whispered in between kisses, making her smile sweetly at him.

Their kisses slowly became more and more passionate and soon both of them were so consumed in tasting the other. All their senses were filled with one another, and all they wanted was to never stop kissing, never stop touching –

Her hands clutched his head as they kissed, desperate to taste him. His hand slipped under her blouse and stroked the skin there, while the other was buried deep in her dark red hair, kissing her fiercely and parting to take short, deep breaths before continuing their kiss.

He broke away from the kiss and started attacking her neck with passionate kisses and his hands moved to her back and wrapped them around his heart. He kissed the spot that always drove her crazy and teased her mercilessly.

"Jethro!" she cried, tightening her grip on his head, digging her nails into him.

She started grinding her hips into his, slowly at first. She moaned when he lifted her skirt up, caressing the bare skin of her thighs and started moving her hips faster, making him groan.

He unbuttoned her blouse hurriedly, throwing it behind her and not caring where it landed. She returned the favor, pulling his polo over his head and throwing it behind her. His hand moved slowly up her thighs as he kissed and nibbled at her covered breasts, making her feel sensations she shouldn't be feeling – especially not at work. She smiled against his hair as his hand reached its destination – its _uncovered _destination.

"Jen – you came to work without underwear?" he asked incredulously, staring at her and pulling away from her breasts.

"Oops," she said innocently, biting her lip in the sexiest way ever. "I must've forgotten."

He scoffed, but kissed her passionately, attacking her lips in a heated kiss. She ground her hips hips faster and faster against his cock, until he was rock hard. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled his penis out. He was so hard it hurt.

She reached out a hand and caressed his length, squeezing it at the tip and wrapping a hand it, pumping it harder and harder.

"Jen. Ohh." He groaned out. He stopped her movements. "I need to be inside you."

She grabbed the back of the chair and lifted herself up, dropping onto him slowly. Moaning and throwing her head back in pure pleasure. He grabbed her hips and guided them up and down as he thrust as he hard as he could into her, fucking her senseless.

"Yes!" she shouted, at the first hard thrust. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh God, Jethro!"

He groaned, her moans and her muscles contracting around his cock were turning him on so much. He thrust even harder and captured her lips in a bruising kiss swallowing her screams.

"More, Jethro, more! Oh yes! Faster, Jethro!" she screamed.

He picked up the pace of his thrusts, thrusting into her so hard and fast that he was afraid she was hurt. But from the sounds she was making, and the nails currently digging into his back, he knew she was enjoying it.

"I'm so close, Jethro!" she shouted.

He too, was close, so he reached up, unhooked her bra, throwing it aside. He pulled and twisted at her nipples and played with her breasts while keeping up his thrusts.

"Oh yes, oh-oh yes! She screamed.

She came and he came, and she slumped onto his half naked body with him still inside her. After catching her breath, she looked up at him and said,

"We just fucked in MTAC, Jethro." She said, pushing her sweaty hair back.

He wrapped his arms around her and played with her hair.

"Mmhmm," he muttered.

"SecNav is so going to fire me tomorrow." She mumbled against his chest.

He just continued playing with her hair for a few more moments, before placing a comforting kiss onto it.

"What SecNav doesn't know, won't hurt us."

* * *

Okay, so not my finest, but anyway I plan to update The Extended Family next week, and then after I complete this story and am at least chapter 15 of The Extended Family, I will post a new story, called 'The Break'.

Please Review! Oh, and tell me which place they should do it in next.

\- Nat.


	4. Elevator

A/U: Hey ya'll! Welcome to the new chapter of On The Job! Thanks to all the reviews I got for the last chapter, you guys are really great ;). Just like some of you requested, this chapter is them in the elevator, being naughty. *wink wink nudge nudge*.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**ENJOY, PEEPS!**

* * *

The woman was going to be the death of him.

For the past two hours, she had been doing nothing but driving him crazy with those seductive looks. It had started when she was just looking over the railing, and he had caught her eye. She gave him an unexpected seductive wink, biting her lip.

That action made me half-hard already. Then, it continued. She had kept it light for the first hour, just winking, biting her lip and occasionally, blowing him a kiss. But then she upped her game. She started gently running her hands over her breasts when she knew no one was watching, keeping eye contact with him as she did.

She smiled seductively, playing with her nipples that had turned hard and showed clearly through the thin material of her bra and blouse.

He stared at her with hungry eyes, examining her every move in his piercing stare. He was hard already – and she smirked, fully aware of what she had done.

He was hanging on a thin thread, and she knew it. She was just as wet as he was hard, and she needed her release desperately. She looked around her and the squadroom for any prying eyes before deciding it was safe to continue. She slipped her hand into her pencil strict.

It was so hard for him to stay quiet.

He watched as she rubbed herself in the middle of the work place, where anyone could come in at any time and find her getting herself off.

He was getting increasingly aroused – the faces of pleasure she was making and the moans that were supposed to come out of her mouth were contributing to that factor.

Her hand left her skirt, and she brought her finger to her nose, inhaling her scent.

He stood up so abruptly so that the back of the chain hit the wall, and he growled to his team that looked up in surprise.

"Gonna see the Director."

He took two steps at a time up the stairs and met her at the top. She wore a sinful smirk, knowing exactly what she had done.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs? May I help with something?" she asked softly, her voice teasing and seductive. "Maybe the bulge in your pants?"

Her eyes travelled to the area below his hips and she gave him a smile.

"Elevator, Jen." He turned around and she followed him.

Once the doors closed, he flicked the emergency switch and pressed her up against the elevator walls.

"Did you really think that I would let you get away with teasing me?" he asked pressing her body close to his, his face so close to hers that their lips brushed as he spoke.

"No," she whispered back. Her hand gently brushed against his erection, and he groaned. "That's why I did it."

His lips captured hers in a passionate, heated kiss. Their lips moved fast and desperately against each others, their hands travelling up and down each other's bodies.

Her hand travelled to his hair and gripped his head tightly, while one of his travelled to her head and buried it in her long red locks. His other hand held her waist tightly as she grand her hips into his.

She didn't know how it happened, but suddenly her skirt was on the floor. She quickly popped the button on his jeans and pushed it down, giving his covered erection a small kiss as she got up.

He groaned and kissed her even more passionately, one of his hands picking up her left leg and held it to his hip. She got the hint, and wrapped both her legs around his waist, kissing him hungrily.

His lips moved towards her neck, nipping, licking, sucking at the skin lightly. One hand moved to her skirt and he unzipped it, pushing it down roughly. He touched her at her center. He felt her hands grip him even more.

"Don't tease," she managed to force out.

"Because you've been doing the same." He said wickedly, and continued to sensually rub her, not applying enough pressure to cause ultimate pleasure for her.

She understood that this was her punishment for teasing him in the bullpen, but she didn't want to be teased. So she began unzipping his pants, pushing them down with her legs.

"Jethro," she panted. "Please."

He tore her panties off of her while she roughly took his boxers off, both of them desperate to satisfy their hunger for each other.

He slammed her even further into the wall, slamming into her forcefully at the same time.

"Yes!" she shouted.

He started thrusting slowly at first, but then started to build the speed and drive of his thrusts, and then slow down again, and that drove her even crazier. Every time her thrust hard into her, her head banged against the wall in pleasure.

"Ah – ah, _please, _Jethro!" she purred. "More!"

Her nails clawed at his clothed back as he thrust harder and harder and harder into her. The feel of her muscles tightening around him was almost his undoing.

"So close," she whimpered, resting her head on the crook of his neck.

His fingers travelled downwards, towards her centre, and he lightly grazed it. She moaned loudly, coming hard.

A few more thrusts and he came, planting his seed into her, sending her into another, mind=blowing orgasm. He leaned against the wall and carefully slid down the wall with her on top of him, straddling his lap.

He leant his sweaty forehead against hers, kissing her softly and grazing his lips against her flushed face. Her arms went around his neck and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you." He whispered, stroking her hair and holding her tightly. She smiled.

"I love you too." She said, looking up at him with sincere eyes.

He leant his forehead against hers again and brought a hand up to her cheek and caressed it lightly. He leaned in and gave her the most loving kiss she had ever received from anyone – nothing about it was fast and rough, instead it was slow and full of passion. His lips moved lovingly over hers, and their tongues danced together.

Their kiss came to a natural end and he hugged her tightly, pressing soft kisses into her hair.

"Jethro," she said softly. "We should go back. The team will be wondering where you went and I have a meeting to be at in an hour at the Hill."

He pouted.

"But I want you all for myself." He whined.

"I am all yours, Jethro." She laughed, kissing his cheek. "Just not available for you now, alright? But when we get home, I promise that I'll be yours all night long."

He grinned and pressed a kiss to her nose. She moved out of his lap and picked up her clothes, holding up the torn panties for him to see.

"Jethro," she said, annoyed. "I'll have horny politicians looking up my skirt to see a bare vagina and will in turn think I'm a whore who fucks anyone who comes in my path."

"I'll kill them." He growled.

"Then you shouldn't have done it in the first place." She shook her head, throwing the slightly damp and irreparable panties at him.

He caught them and put them in his jeans pocket, which was still lying on the floor. She zipped up her skirt and folded her arms, waiting for him to get dressed. He raised his hands in surrender and stood up to get dressed.

He flipped the emergency stop switch only to find out that the elevator was facing a malfunction.

"Jethro… why aren't we moving?"

"Gee, I don't know Jen, maybe it's because it broke down." He said sarcastically.

Jenny narrowed her eyes and folded her arms again, glaring at him.

"And whose fault would that be?"

"Why is it _my _fault?" he said indignantly.

"Gee, I don't know Jethro, maybe it's because you abuse the emergency stop switch every single day." She said, using the same sarcastic tone he had given her.

She sighed, and dialed the mechanic to fix the malfunctioning elevator.

She let out an exasperated sigh when she found out that the problem was quite severe and would take several hours to fix.

She thankfully managed to get a hold of Cynthia and told her to inform SecNav that she couldn't make it to the meeting because of her current situation.

"Hey Jen," said Jethro, as they sat together on the floor.

"Mm?"

"They won't be able to fix it for at least a few hours." He said, his hand touching her thigh.

"Oh," she said, watching as his eyes darkened when he saw that hers had done the same. "And what do you suggest we do until then?"

He grinned wickedly and pushed her down onto the floor.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys!" said Abby happily, running up to them.

"Yes Abby?" asked McGee.

"The Director and Gibbs are trapped in the elevator together."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at Abby.

"How do you know?"

Abby bit her lip.

"I _might've _pulled a few strings – literally – so that the elevator would stop when they got on." She said guiltily, but then smiled brightly. "It worked!"

"So what are they doing in there?" asked Tony.

"That's the thing, I forgot to install the camera before I put my plan into action, because I was too excited and I just forgot about it." She smiled. "So I figured we could discuss the possibilities."

She got three answers almost at once:

"Fighting." Said McGee.

"Talking." Said Ziva.

"Making babies." Said Tony, smirking.

Abby tilted her head, wearing the same smirk as Tony.

This was going to be fun.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

Jenny panted as she landed on top of him.

"That was wonderful." She sighed.

"Yeah," he agreed, pushing hair away from her face.

"We should get stuck in here more often." She said, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yeah," he agreed again.

Jenny tilted her head, kissed him, then grinned.

"I love you and that limited vocabulary you have."

"I love you too."

* * *

So, I added a little Abby being naughty over there ;) Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think!

Next chapter - Gibbs's desk (This is gonna be so much fun to write, I swear)

Oooh. and the little foreplay in the front was for drawingqueen, who wanted a bit more action before they actually did it.

Don't forget to leave me a review!

\- Natalia.


	5. Gibbs's Desk

Author's Note: Welcome to the newest chapter of On The Job! Okay, so a number of you suggested this location, and I was like, okie dokie, so here you are! Hope you like it ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was late. The building was empty, save for the night guards and night janitors and two other people – Director Jenny Shepard and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The Director was working late tonight. And Gibbs – well, he was here because she was working late, and he just wanted an excuse to drive her home.

So he waited.

And it wasn't two a.m. did she come out of her office, exhausted and stressed. She saw Gibbs's lamp light on and smiled slightly – she didn't think that he would actually wait for her till this late.

She walked up to his desk and he smiled as she approached him, standing up to greet her. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as she welcomed his arms around her, feeling instantly better with him around.

He pressed a soft kiss to her hair, causing her to sigh contentedly. He pressed another kiss to her hair, then another, and another, and then started trailing kisses down the side of her face. Once he reached her neck, he gathered all her hair and pushed it carefully over one shoulder and gently tilted her head so he could kiss her neck. She closed her eyes as he kissed, licked and suckled on the sweet skin of her neck.

He continued kissing her neck, suckling on the soft skin, determined to leave a mark. His teeth grazed a sensitive spot and she moaned, her hand reaching up to grip his bicep. He continued the sweet assault on her neck until he was positive that she was completely relaxed for him.

"Jenny," he whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe.

She moaned.

"Mmmmm, Jethro…"

"I love you," he said softly, before continuing down his path and kissing her collarbone.

Jenny smiled against his cheek and kissed the side of his face. Jethro put his hand on her hips and stopped kissing her collar, resting his forehead on hers. His hands moved up to the buttons of the blouse she was wearing and he slowly undid the top button. He pushed the blouse so that it was revealing some of her skin and he kissed it slowly, licking her skin and enjoying the taste of her.

As he did, his hands started unbuttoning the rest of her blouse. When he finally, undid the last button, she was already so weak in the knees and was supporting herself by clutching his torso and bunching the material of his shirt in her hands. He left the blouse on her, admiring the slight flush of her skin. He then grabbed the sleeve on her right shoulder and pushed it down so it revealed only her bare shoulder. He nipped it and she moaned. The things he was doing to her – it drove her crazy.

He grabbed the other side and roughly pushed it down, so both sides went to her elbow.

"Jethro, we shouldn't." she panted, putting a hand on his chest and stopping him. "Not here."

"I can't stop, Jen." He murmured, kissing her covered chest and putting her arms back around his shoulders. "Need you now."

She decided to throw caution to the wind and give in to the pleasure he was giving her.

He kissed to the center of her chest, where her bra was hugging her breasts together. He dipped his tongue into the valley between her breasts and started licking slowly, seductively.

Her hand came up to his head and clutched his hair.

He pushed the blouse fully down and dropped it to the floor, admiring her in just her black lacy bra and jeans. He went back to his previous task, kissing her chest area until it was as flushed as the rest of her body.

Her hands started moving up and down his body in an urgent manner. Her fingers found the buttons of his dress shirt and started undoing them as quickly as possible.

Once she finally got the piece of clothing out of the way, she made to start kissing him to return the favour, but he gently pushed her away, pressing a light kiss to her hand before moving his to her back, finding her bra strap. Once he undid it, he slowly removed her lingerie, moving her arms through the straps one by one.

He admired her full, round breasts, kissing and nipping her hardened nipples slowly, making her moan loudly and her knuckles tightened her hold on his head.

He kissed down her stomach and knelt down in front of her, so he was eye level with her hips. His fingers skimmed up her thighs and to the button of her jeans, just resting them on it. He pushed her towards his desk as his lips grazed her skin lightly, and she groaned, thrusting her hips towards his mouth gently and pulling his hair. He smiled and undid the button of her jeans, pulling them down roughly. He kissed up her thigh and was almost to her panties when he noticed how wet she was.

Her panties were soaked through and the smell was so arousing to him that his felt his pants tighten even more – and five seconds ago he didn't think he could be any tighter.

His teeth were just about to pull down one side of her panties when he changed his mind and decided to tease her a little more.

She whimpered as his lips moved away from her hips, but moaned when she felt him going to her covered center. His nose was touching her wet panties and he breathed in the smell deeply, sighing as he breathed out. When she felt the air on her covered pussy, one of her hands shot out to steady herself and gripped the edge of the table, while the other tugged at his hair. She bit her lip to keep from moaning but failed, letting out a strangled noise.

His tongue snaked past his lips and prodded at her center, tasting her juice. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, knuckles whitening as she clutched the desk tightly,

"Oh God, Jethro!" she screamed.

He opened his mouth wide and took her pussy in it, biting it roughly. Her panties dripped her juices into his mouth, and he couldn't think at properly, all he could think about was her.

She started screaming his name and moaning loudly, throwing her head back and clutching his hair tightly. She forgot about where they were, and the possibility that they could get caught by someone else. She could only think about the man in between her legs and what he was making her feel.

He started sucking on her wet nub, trying to get all of her juices. Then, not being able to control himself, he roughly tore the panties away and attacked her wet pussy.

He started licking and sucking on her pussy, making her wetter and more aroused. She kept on thrusting her hips into his mouth, so he grabbed onto her hips and steadied them. He continued to eat her out, wanting for her to reach her high.

"Jethro," she purred. "Jethro, I need your tongue – I need it inside me. Now!"

His tongue shot out and proceeded to lick her entrance, teasing her even more. But when she thrust her hips forward harder than before, his tongue slipped inside her, and she moaned, rocking her hips back and forth. He thrust his tongue in and out at the same pace as her hips.

He could feel her muscles around his tongue and knew she was close, so he started thrusting faster and harder into her, making her whimper.

"Oh, _yes_, right there! _Yes_, Jethro, oh God!"

She screamed as he moved his head and thrust his tongue at a different angle, and it felt _so good _ that her legs started shaking after three seconds. She started cumming, screaming his name. He continued thrusting as her muscles clenched around his tongue, pulling it into her even more.

He sucked on her pussy while thrusting into her, trying to get all her juices. He licked her pussy clean and stood up.

He licked his lips, and she could feel herself starting to get wet again. He saw her eyes darken and smirked, knowing that she was getting wet again. He loved how he could do that to her in a matter of seconds.

He gripped her hips tightly, looking at her with such intense passion. Her hands moved up to his chest, kissing his shoulders and the base of his neck gently.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck as she kissed his, enjoying her taste and what she was doing to him.

"Jenny," he moaned, as she paid special attention to the sensitive part of his neck.

She kissed up his neck and pauses as she reached his mouth, pressing a quick miss to her lips. One hand slipped up from her waist to tightly grip her hair, firmly and gently pulling her head back.

He leant his forehead against hers, smiling softly at her. She smiled back, then kissed him softly, pushing her hips into hers. As she did, she noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Jethro…?" she questioned, silently asking him if he wanted to continue what they were doing.

He nodded, smiling slightly. She tugged at his belt loops, unbuckling them quickly. Her fingers fumbled slightly at the button, but she quickly regained her control and managed to undo them.

She pushed both his jeans and boxers down at the same time, deciding to save time. He moved his hands between her legs, testing and probing.

"Jethro," she mewled, clawing at his shoulders. "Please."

He lifted her up and sat her down on the desk, taking both of her legs gently and wrapping them around her waist. He aligned herself at the entrance, his tip brushing her center.

He pushed into slowly, leaning his forehead onto hers and watching her face contort into an expression of pure pleasure. Her mouth hung open and she let out a breathy moan, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back.

He pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her gently. His hands travelled from her hips up her sweat covered body, tangling into her hair.

"Jethro," she said in between kisses, moaning. Her hands moved desperately up and down his body. "Please, move."

He started moving against her slowly, rolling his hips against hers.

"Faster," she purred, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He complied, gradually increasing the speed of his knees made a progressively loud banging noise on the table as he thrust into her harder and faster.

"Yes! Jethro, please don't stop!" she panted.

He continued thrusting into her , keeping the pace of his thrusts. He wanted to pleasure, push her over the edge.

"Don't stop!" she cried. "So close."

He mustered up what was left of his energy and thrust harder into her. She came a few thrusts later, screaming so loudly that he muffled her by kissing her passionately. Her muscles contractions sent him over the edge, and he came, planting his seed inside her.

They laid there on the desk, basking in the afterglow. She was curled into him, and he was holding her gently and stroking her hair. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat.

He kissed the side of her head, and she kissed his chest gently.

"D'you want to go now?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded sleepily, and he helped her up, sensing that she was dozing off.

They got dressed quickly – at least, they got their respective shirts and jeans on – and they went on their way.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

The three of them gathered around their boss's desk, staring at the item there. They cringed in unison as they realised what it was.

"What the _hell_ is that doing there?" asked Ziva, making a disgusted noise from the back of her throat.

No one answered, they only continued to stare at the extremely offending item there.

"Is there a problem?" asked Gibbs as he entered the bullpen.

The three of them looked at him, blinked, then looked back at the table.

As Tony moved uncomfortably, Gibbs caught sight of a scrap of red lace on the table, torn worn, and wore a musky scent.

_No._

He looked again, hoping it was something –

Nope.

Yep, there was no denying it.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

Teehee. Gibbs is gonna have trouble explaining that!

Please review!

\- Natalia


	6. NCIS Shower Room

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

She smirked as she walked down the corridor to the NCIS Shower Room. She was on her way to give Jethro his reward for playing nice with the media about a _very _publicized case. The SECNAV was incredibly pleased with Jethro's admittedly unusual behavior, and if her boss was pleased, so was she.

Jethro was currently taking a shower after being exposed to some kind of chemical that could make him develop a form of sickness that could take his life. He had very obediently gone down to Ducky for examination and had taken his advice, too – which made Jenny think that he was really up to something, then realizing that what he wanted was the same every single time – sex.

She went into the front part of the shower room where all the lockers were and retrieved her towel, taking off her heels and replacing them with a pair of slippers she had kept in the locker instead. She double checked that no one was coming through the doors before stripping , as it was a unisex shower room and she didn't want to risk getting caught by anyone.

She wrapped the towel around her, making sure to secure it. She grabbed the clothes that she had just taken off and walked into the actual shower room. She could hear only one shower turned on, so she made sure that the rest of the stalls were vacant before she quietly turned the lock.

She slowly approached the stall that Jethro was using and cautiously opened the shower curtain, making sure that _was _indeed Jethro before entering.

She smirked when she saw a familiar naked body.

She was quite surprised that he hadn't noticed her yet – her perfume usually reached his nose even when she was a mile away.

She pushed the shower curtain loudly, making her presence known. She smirked when she saw his shocked expression as he turned around to face her. She placed her clothes on a little rack at the side and casually dropped her towel.

"Jen?"

"Jethro?"

"What are you doing?" he asked, as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Giving you the reward I promised." She said, pressing small open-mouthed kisses onto his neck and across his shoulder blades.

"_Now?_" he asked incredulously.

"Would you rather have it later?" she asked, pulling back a little and stopping her kisses.

Jethro shook his head, swallowing a little when he racked his eyes over her heavenly body. His arms started trailing up and down her sides.

She leaned in and kissed him passionately, her hand gripping his hair and the other wrapped around his neck.

She pulled away and stopped his arms from moving up and down her sides, taking them gently and leading them to her breasts. His hands started massaging her breasts, squeezing and kneading them slowly.

She could feel his member on her stomach and she knew that he was extremely hard already.

She let out a soft whimper when his fingers decided to roll both nipples, tweaking and pulling them playfully. Her eyes closed, her head hung back and her mouth was open – she was in ecstasy.

"Mmm." She mewled. "Don't stop, Jethro!"

He eventually brought his head down and sucked at her nipple, his fingers still playing with the other one, pulling at it and rolling it between his fingers. She moaned, gripping his head tightly and pushing it down, trying to force more of her breast into his mouth.

As he switched sides, his free hand travelled down her torso, moving quietly to her inner thigh, stroking in circles. His hand started moving higher and higher as he paid attention to her neck and shoulders.\By now, they were both soaked but they had completely disregarded the shower nozzle just a few inches above their heads that was still spewing out water.

Finally, his fingers reached her wet center – and he knew that it wasn't _just_ from the shower alone. Annoyingly – for her, of course – his fingers simply laid on her folds lightly, with no amount of pressure exerted that could cause her any type of satisfaction.

"Jethro…" she moaned, slightly breathless. "Please."

He gave her a kiss on the corner of her lips, and, agonizingly slowly, started to rub her lightly, with the least amount of pressure you could exert when touching.

She grasped his shoulder and started moving and grinding her hips into his hand, whimpering when his other hand grasped her hip tightly, disabling her from doing any type of movement with her hips.

"_Please_." She said again, slightly more desperate this time. She was _begging_ for more. "Just a little more, Jethro."

His lips brushed the side of her head as he continued his assault on her center. Just a few moments later, his self-control snapped and he slammed two fingers inside her, muffling her scream by kissing her passionately.

He slammed her into the wall, his fingers still inside her. Her nails scratched his back s his fingers moved slowly inside her. They weren't hitting hard or deep enough for her to be satisfied – and he knew it.

Still, he took pleasure in teasing her and drawing it out a bit. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, trying to grind her hips into his hand and realizing that he was pressing her against the wall too hard for her hips to do any sort of movement.

She reached a hand up and pushed her wet hair out of her face, attacking Jethro's lips with her own.

"Jethro…" she moaned. "I need you to fuck me harder than that."

He pushed another finger all the way and started pounding his fingers into her, making her scream loudly.

Then, just as she was on the edge, he stopped moving, pulling his fingers out of her.

"No – _please, _Jethro…" she mewled softly.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes while he brought his fingers to his mouth and proceeded to suck her juices off while looking directly into her eyes.

She didn't know it was possible, but now she was more aroused and desperate than ever for release and she took his face in her hands, kissing him almost aggressively. His hands moved to grab her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

One of his hands was braced on the wall behind her, beside her head. The other held her against the wall as he kissed her passionately. They broke off a few moments later, and he positioned his tip at her center, rubbing it against her pussy and making her whimper.

"I need to feel you inside me." She panted, grinding her hips against him.

He slowly pushed inside her, and they both moaned at how good it felt. He started pounding inside her suddenly, and she screamed again. He fucked her hard, slamming himself into her faster and faster.

His pace slowed down after a while, and she moaned, shaking her head.

"More – don't – I need – Jethro, _please_." She whimpered breathlessly. She was desperate to come.

"Shh, I know, Jen." He said gently, brushing some hair out of her face and kissing her tenderly.

His thrusts slowed to a stop, and he was slowly pulling out of her. She whimpered again, resting her head against the wall behind her.

"I love you, Jen." He whispered, kissing her gently.

He was almost completely out of her when he suddenly slammed back into her again, gritting his teeth and making her cry out in pure, animalistic pleasure.

He started slamming into her in a frenzied pace, hardly able to control himself. She met his hips each time, moaning his name and letting herself be ravished by him.

They let out a string of moans absent-mindedly, calling out each others' names, desperate for the release they should've gotten minutes ago.

She felt her release coming soon – it was getting more intense – and she just wanted it to come so she could welcome it with open arms –

"Jethro!" she screamed as she came, and felt him come as well, burying his load inside her as he groaned her name.

He held her there for a minute, sweating profusely, and still getting wet from the shower that wasn't turned off yet. Jethro made sure she could stand before letting her down, slipping out of her as he did. She winced as his warmth left her, and then hugged him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

She rested her head on his chest and he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Maybe we should get a proper shower now." Joked Jethro.

"Maybe we should." Agreed Jenny, laughing.

He smiled as he watched her laugh – he loved to see her smile. He knew it was corny, but the thought that he made her as happy as she made him was extremely comforting, and he loved it – and her.

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~

They spent the next fifteen minutes in the shower, doing actual, proper showering. He had helped her wash her hair and she had helped him scrub his back, thoroughly washing each other.

As they went into the locker room, he saw her take out a hairdryer from the locker and stared at her.

"What?" she said. "It's just for my hair – and it's a necessary tool." He walked up to her, took the hairdryer form her hand and put it back into the locker, locking it.

"You're beautiful already – you don't need that." He said, pushing her hair back.

"My hair is a wet, wavy mess, Jethro." She said, unlocking the locker and glaring at him when his hand blocked the way. "I need that hairdryer, Jethro."

In her opinion, her hair was just a pile of wavy red mess when it gets wet, because it curls up and becomes extremely wavy and hard to handle.

"Jenny, trust me – just comb your hair, you look beautiful." He persuaded her, giving her a kiss and his best puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes and grudgingly took her comb and started to smooth up the tangles in her hair. He watched her intently, and she caught his eye, smiling up at him. He smiled back, completely fixated on the way she ran her comb through her hair – he didn't know why, but it was completely addicting to watch her comb her hair.

It had actually started in Paris, when she had come out of the shower and sat on the dressing table in their hotel, reaching for the comb and starting to comb her hair – very much like what she was doing now. He had been on the bed, his gaze fixed on her, watching the level of concentration she had in making sure there were no tangles in her hair.

"Jethro? _Hello?_ EARTH TO LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!" Jenny practically shouted in his face.

He was shoved unceremoniously back into reality, and she looked at him, slightly worried for his health. He wouldn't normally zone out like he just had.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. He smiled at her, then nodded.

They left the shower room together, and got onto the elevator. They stopped at the same floor – the squadroom.

"Director." Said Ziva, looking at Jenny's hair strangely, like she had never seen hair before.

"You look…" started Tony, trying to find a word.

"Different." Finished McGee for him.

She tilted her head and nodded at them.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, walking off in the direction of her office. "Now get back to work!"

The team stared after the Director, and then at Gibbs, then they all looked at each other, having realised the same thing at the same time – both Gibbs' and the Director's hair was wet, and the Director had been gone for almost half an hour, which was how long Gibbs took to get a shower –

They stared at their boss as realization dawned on them, and Gibbs glared at them.

"You heard the Director. Get back to work!"

* * *

Hey guys, this was late, I know, but it's three a.m here and I need to sleep cause I haven't been sleeping well lately. So anyway, because it's three a.m., my eyes are super super tired, so please forgive all my grammar spelling mistakes made in this chapter.

Anyway, I've decided that there's gonna be three or four more chapters before I decide to close the story.

Oh, and thanks for all the reviews for last chapter!

Please take a second to leave another review!

\- Natalia


	7. Autopsy

She was sexually frustrated.

He was too.

The reason for it was because they were both loaded with work – and by the time they got home, they were always too tired to satisfy their sexual needs. They were both so busy they didn't even have time for a quickie in the shower.

And this had been going on for two _weeks_.

_Fourteen _days without hot, steamy sex.

It was killing them.

And it didn't help that every time they saw each other at work they could only think about their hot, sweaty bodies writhing against each other, their hips moving in sync, her loud, erotic moans mixed with his own equally loud and erotic groans. – and the way she threw her head back, screaming as she came –

_Stop it, _he told himself.

He had been watching her on the catwalk from his desk for the past five minutes, and though she hadn't given any indication that she knew he was watching, he knew that she knew he was watching.

She always knew.

She had been staring down at her clipboard for the past five minutes, occasionally biting the tip of the pen, marking something on the clipboard, or biting her lip, just like she was doing right now.

His eyebrow raised as he imagined him over her, their hips rolling against each other and their faces contorted in pleasure. Her back arched gracefully as he changes the angle of her lips, and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out, just like she was doing now –

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs, _he reprimanded himself, _stop it._

His phone thankfully interrupted his train of thought.

It was a new case.

He sighed. Only an hour before they had the weekend to themselves, and now they had a case.

"Gear up! Dead body in Quantico."

He ignored the team's groans as they got into the elevator.

~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~ NCIS ~ JIBBS ~

"Duck! What's the verdict on this one?" he asked as he entered autopsy an hour after he got the call for a new case/

He was surprised to find no sign of the veteran doctor in his sanctuary, nor any sign of his awkward assistant. Instead, he found his beautiful redheaded lover at the corner of the room, a meter away from the drinking cabinet.

"Jethro." She said, smirking. "I was waiting for you. Dr Mallard has told me to inform you that Abby called him to assist her in something. They're expecting you there."

He let his eyes travel up and down her body, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a dark red button-up blouse tucked into the skirt. Over the blouse was a sharp black blazer. Her feet was covered in her usual red stilettos, and her hair was in a tight bun.

She raised an eyebrow as he blatantly stared at her, smirking slightly.

"My eyes are up here, Jethro." She said, amused when he started focusing on her chest.

His eyes flickered up to hers and he smirked, not at all embarrassed at being caught staring at her. She rolled her eyes.

He walked over to her and buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking lightly while his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands glided up his arms and racked his hair, her nails gently scraping his head. As she bit her lip and closed her eyes at the sensations he was causing.

His hands slowly slid down from her waist to rest on her ass, squeezing gently. He smirked as she gasped and pinched his arm. He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, moving as close to her as he possibly could.

"If I start now, Jen, I won't be able to stop." He warned. He was so close to her; their lips brushed each other as he spoke.

"The last time I fucked you was over was over two weeks ago, Jethro." She said, a little breathless. "I won't stop you."

As soon as those words left her mouth, he practically devoured her lips. One hand travelled up her back to undo her bun, burying itself in her red waves.

Their hands were everywhere, all over each other's bodies as they kissed passionately. His fingers found the zipper on her skirt, unzipping it and letting it pool at his feet.

He quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her up and carrying her to the nearest flat surface – Ducky's drinking cabinet – all while not breaking lip contact.

He pushed her against the cabinet roughly, not remotely caring when it started rocking gently.

Her hands started fumbling around for his belt, momentarily breaking the kiss – and crashing her lips back down to his when she did. She quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and pushed both his boxers and pants down to his knees.

There was no need for them to undo their top halves – they both wanted it fast. They were both desperate by now, after two weeks of abstinence.

He tore off her panties after a few moments, breaking their passionate, hungry kiss. He started delivering more tender, soft kisses, each one lasting longer than the one before.

She was just starting to get lost in the way he kissed her, enjoying the gentleness of it, when he suddenly slammed into her. Her eyes widened and she let out a loud gasp then a moan as he filled her, surprise suddenly turning into pleasure as she started rocking back and orth slowly.

But he wouldn't have slow, he wanted – _needed _– to have fast, rough sex. They didn't have the time to make love.

So he stilled her hips by gripping them tightly and started pounding into her, setting a frenzied pace as their hips thrust against each other, fucking each other hard and fast.

"Yes!" she shouted.

She cried out as he lifted her legs higher against him, changing the angle and causing instant pleasure.

The cabinet they were fucking against was beginning to sway alarmingly, and they were pretty sure some of the bottles in there had already broken and spilled its contents as they were banging against it, but neither cared at the moment.

He took her hard and fast against the cabinet, wanting to have some relief. She cried out with each thrust. bringing her closer and closer to her release.

Her muscles started contracting around his hard cock, sending into heaven with every plunge into her.

Soon, moments later, she came loudly, screaming his name - they were lucky that autopsy was the only room on this level, because they wouldn't be able to exp-lain why the Director was screaming her Agent's name in pleasure - and not in anger, as usual.

Her muscles milked him quickly, and he came inside her, sending his cum and making sure every last drop was inside her.

"That was awesome," she said breathlessly, as they lay against the cabinet.

He murmured in agreement, pushing her sweaty hair away from her neck and face, kissing her gently.

They were both to wrapped up in each other, neither of them noticed that Ducky's video chat was still on, until they heard an amused snicker and the clearing of a throat.

Jenny's head snapped up from Jethro's shoulder and looked at Jethro in surprise and shock. Jethro's face mirrored the expressions of hers.

They quickly searched for their clothing and hurried to look presentable, though it _was_ sort of pointless, because as they stood in front of the computer, lipstick on his face, her shirt askew and their hair sticking up in a hot mess, they looked anything _but_ presentable.

They looked like teenagers caught in the act.

Accept they _weren't _teenagers, and they were caught _after _the act.

Ducky shook his head, slightly amused.

"You are extremely lucky that Abigail went out for her usual Caf-Pow!, because she would be downright _traumatised _by what I _heard - _and thank God I couldn't see either of you." he reprimanded them. They had the grace to look ashamed of themselves. "Now, which part of my office do I have to throw out?"

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other in horror - Ducky's beloved drinking cabinet had been completely ruined by what they had been doing.

Ducky noticved the looks of horror exchanged, and as realisation dawned on him, his own expression changed to one of horror as well.

"Not my _cabinet!_" he exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes when neither of them answered - but the expressions of guilt on their faces were clear.

The cabinet would have to go.

He sighed.

"It's sad that the only evidence I have of your relationship is completely traumatising. Otherwise, I would've won nearly five-hundred dollars by now."

* * *

Teehee, I love Ducky!

Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions for the past few chapters that I got - keep 'em coming!

Oh, and today, I gained one new follower for this story, so that makes it twenty-five followers! Thanks, guys!

Don't forget to leave a review, and tell me which place you would like to see Jenny and Gibbs gettin' it on next.

\- Natalia


	8. Part 1 Fuckfest: The Stairs

_Hiya guys! I know it's been months since I last updated, and I'm so sorry - I know you guys are like so sick and tired of hearing the 'school is so tiring' excuse, and I really hate giving it all the time, but it's a fact. :( Exams are next week, it's been so hard trying to cope (education in Singapore is the hardest, I swear), especially with nine subjects under my belt that I have to pass. Anyways, this chapter took me extras long to write because I've been suffering from writer's block again - but I promise I'll update, just not as frequently. Because this chapter was really hard to write, I'm extra proud of it, and I hope you guys like it._

_By the way, this location was suggested by **drawingqueen**, whose works are awesome, you should totally check her stuff out._

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS_**

* * *

It was late

It was dark.

The building was empty.

They were alone.

They didn't know how it happened, but they were now making out on the staircase leading to MTAC. She was pressed against the left railing and he trapped her by pressing himself against her so she couldn't escape. They were exchanging heated, passionate kisses as their hands roamed around each other's body, travelling up and down and touching each other in places that wouldn't be appropriate, had they been in public's eye.

Her hands went under his shirt and slid up his chest, feeling the hard, toned muscles there and caressing them, touching them softly. He pulled back only after they were deprived of oxygen and removed his coat and shirt, leaving him topless in front of her.

Her hands started caressing her muscles again by impulse and she reached up to kiss him again. The colour of his eyes had turned dark blue instead of the ice blue it usually was – and that was when she felt the bulge in his pants.

A part of her realised if they were going to stop, they'd better stop now before they got too far – but the other part of her, the one that was winning, wanted him to continue kissing her slowly and passionately, taking his time to taste every corner of her mouth.

She wondered how they had ended up making out on the staircase, and a series of flashbacks came to her.

Jethro screwing up a case.

Her screaming at him in her office.

Him screaming back.

Him storming out the door.

Her following.

Having a shouting match on the balcony in the middle of the night.

Calling him a bastard multiple times as they walked down the stairs.

Him suddenly stopping when they were halfway down.

Pressing her up against the railing.

Touching her.

Kissing her.

She smiled against his lips and continued to kiss him passionately, weaving her fingers in his short hair and pulling him closer.

"Wait a minute, Jen." He pulled away and looked at her, frowning.

"What, Jethro?" she asked impatiently, tugging his belt loops and trying to pull him closer.

Still, he resisted.

"What are we doing?" he asked himself.

"I believe it's called kissing." She teased.

"Jen – if we get caught –"

She pulled him back down roughly, gave him a kiss that made him forget what he was going to say and hooked one leg around his so he couldn't get away.

"What were you saying, Jethro?" she asked softly and seductively, puckering her full red lips at him and running her hands up and down his chest.

"Nevermind. Not important."

She smirked victoriously as he leant down and started kissing the sensitive skin of her neck, whimpering softly as he kissed _that _spot that made her knees go weak. She gripped his bicep to steady herself and pushed her body into his.

His hands moved over her blouse swiftly, lightly touching her breasts as he nipped at her neck. His fingers reached the top button of her blouse and played with it for a while, before pushing it slowly through its hole and releasing it. He repeated the process for the rest of her buttons and pushed the rest of her blouse down her shoulders and arms, leaving her top with only her bra on. He grabbed her hips and pulled it against his, bending down and giving her a wild, passionate kiss.

Her hands roamed his body as their tongues duelled violently. His hands tangled themselves into her fiery red hair, the other still holding her hips against him. Her hands found the buckle of his belt and undid it quickly without breaking the kiss – she seemed to always manage to do that even when distracted by something else. Her fingers fumbled about for the zipper, though, and after she found it, she pulled them down quickly, unbuttoning them as well. He pushed the jeans away with his foot.

Their passionate kiss ended and his fingers moved to the zipper of her skirt, pushing it down slowly. He let go of the soft material and let it pool at her feet, leaving her in just her underwear.

He let his hands explore her body for a while, softly caressing her shoulders, then moving slowly, lightly down her arms before stopping at her breasts and softly moving his hands over them and her hardened nipples. His fingers lightly traced her stomach and she gripped the railing in anticipation as his fingers moved deftly over the hem of her panties, tracing her thighs softly, getting closer to her centre.

The black lace she was wearing contrasted sharply to her ivory skin. She looked beautiful, sinful even, with only her lingerie on, lust and attraction hovering in her eyes. Her hair was messy and her lips was swollen, but that only made her look sexier to him.

He reached behind for the clasp of her bra, unhooking it quickly and pulling her bra off her arms. He pinned her more firmly against the railing, kissing her passionately again. His fingers dipped inside the waistband of her panties, teasing her softly. She returned the kiss with much fervour – she was desperate for him to take her.

Her panties were slightly damp, and he could feel his boxers tightening at the thought of how wet she must be. Her hands were now just mindlessly roaming his body, just touching him.

He pulled the panties off of her and threw it on the floor, not caring where it landed. The sound she made – it was between a moan and a whimper – made him growl softly and pull his boxers off.

"Please – Jethro – I need you inside –" she said.

He gripped her legs and wrapped them around her legs, at the same time thrusting into her in one hard thrust, without warning, staying inside her and waiting for her to get used to his size. Soon he was thrusting recklessly into her, growling and moaning her name while Jenny moaned and held onto his shoulders tightly.

They made a loud, crashing sound as their hips repeatedly collided with the railing, but neither cared. They just wanted their release, and fast.

"Jethro – faster, oh yes!" she shouted.

He held on tightly to her hips and grunted as her thrust, closing his eyes because of how good she felt around him. She was dripping wet and so tight and he saw stars instantly.

She could feel bruises starting to form on her hips where he was gripping her. She knew tomorrow she would probably have more hickeys than she had had in the past decade and wake up sore, with her hips hurting, but none of that mattered at that moment – her thoughts, her very being, was filled with him.

Their pace started growing faster and faster, almost a frenzied pace now. He pushed her harder against railing, angling her hips higher so he could thrust up harder inside her and hit _that _spot. One of his hands held her back, supporting her, while the other crept downwards slowly. He reached down and, under the hazy pleasure, felt her clit and started rubbing between his fingers.

"_Oh,_" moaned Jenny, grinding her hips fast against his hand and cock.

Her muscles were tightening around him – he could feel her release coming slowly, the tension in her body increasing – her moans were faster, she was starting to gasp and pant – his hands moved faster around her clit, rubbing with more intensity – her back arched, exposing her neck to his hungry mouth – she screamed his name loudly –

"JENNY!" he shouted, coming inside her.

She could feel a huge gush of cum cascading inside her, her grip tightening on his shoulders. Her orgasm continued as cum trickled out of her pussy down her thighs. He waited until every last drop was inside her before he pulled out of her, settling her on the stairs among their clothes.

His desire for her was still burning, not fully fulfilled yet. Despite the amazing sex they had just had, he still wanted more – and he was hell bent on getting more.

He moved over her, laying her down carefully – they were at the part of the stairs where it bended so that it was parallel to the bullpen, so there was a flat surface. He could already see a purple mark on the left side of her neck. He smirked slightly, his gaze travelling down. Her breasts weren't marked yet – he would see to that later. His gaze travelled further down, passing her smooth, toned stomach – straight to where he had just filled her seconds ago.

He could see her shaved pussy, still dripping wet with a bit of cum coating it deliciously. He gazed at her cunt hungrily, feasting on it with his eyes. He tore his eyes from his treasure and looked up at her eyes, asking for approval, knowing that if she said no, he would still proceed.

Thankfully, she caught the glint and hunger in his eyes – she smiled at him, laying down comfortably on her back. She opened her legs wide and reached a hand behind his head, pushing him down towards her pussy.

He could smell her arousal, and he closed his eyes appreciatively, leaning down onto her. He pushed her legs over his shoulder and she locked her ankles together, securing her legs around his neck. He buried his nose in her folds, breathing in and out slowly, making sure the air passed through her pussy and clit. Her hips bucked and she let out a whimper each time he breathed.

"Jethro… _please_." She begged softly.

He waited a few seconds, making her hips buck suddenly again before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking eagerly. She cried out loud, her hand coming up to hold the edge of the stairs, her knuckles whitening as she gripped it tightly.

Her legs circled his neck, wrapping around him securely so that he would have no choice but to bury his face in her pussy. He pulled back a little and flicked his tongue back and forth on her clit, holding her hips down with one hand when her hips bucked again. She whimpered softly – she was desperate for his tongue to be inside her.

"Please," she said again, breathless and gasping for air.

Slowly, torturously, his fingers spread her lips open wide and he breathed deeply, making her cry out again. His tongue touched the edges of her pussy and teased her mercilessly. She sat up suddenly, pushing his head down almost violently – his tongue enter her sharply, unexpectedly – she gasped in pain and pleasure as his tongue entered her.

She pushed her hair back, holding it tightly as he gripped her hips and pressed his face more tightly to her core. Her other hand went to his hair, gripping tightly.

He pushed his tongue in and out of her at a rapid pace – hard, fast, rough, just how she like it. They rocked together on the stairs, lost in the feel of the other – the pleasure, the hot, passionate fire burning inside each of them and the risky idea that they could get caught on the staircase fucking, his tongue buried in her pussy – it added fuel to the fire, making the sex so much more pleasurable.

He could feel her muscles contracting already, and he upped his game, latching his lips onto her core and sucking while tongue-fucking her pussy. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, trying to bite back a moan. It didn't work – she moaned, whimpered, cried out as she felt the waves of her orgasm getting closer.

He was practically slamming his tongue into her when she came, throwing her head back and exposing her creamy white neck, screaming his name. He lapped up all the excess liquid flooding her pussy, licking her pussy dry. He licked his lips contentedly, and her eyes darkened again as she felt her arousal flare up again.

They stood up slowly and she noticed his bulging erection, smirking slightly. She put a hand on his chest just as he bent down to pick up his clothes.

"You won't be needing those," she said silkily, picking them up herself and grabbing his hand.

He smirked, wrapping his arms around her naked body.

* * *

_So there ya go :)_

_Fuckfest is basically the sexual activity they take part in in different parts of NCIS, all in one night. It has four parts (for now) and I've already figured out the next location, but still accepting suggestions for the other two parts, so keep those suggestions coming! _

_Next location: Interrogation Room_

_The next update is for The Extended Family, so please check that out._

_Please don't forget to leave a review! _

_\- Natalia_


	9. Part 2 Fuckfest: Interrogation Room

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been crazy long since I've updated this story, and I just want to quickly apologise for that. I always have this dang excuses but to be honest, why I haven't been updating this time is because I haven't really got the muse to write for this story. But don't worry, it's come back! I'm pumped to be writing more Jibbs in action (if ya know what I mean)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. THANK YOU FOR BELIEVING THAT I ACTUALLY HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

She led him down the stairs and stumbled through the hallway, trying to find a room for them to have some privacy. She finally found one that wasn't locked and pulled him in, locking it effectively from the inside.

She turned around and found that she had locked them in the Interrogation Room. She smirked, remembering that she had had fantasies about having sex with Jethro in this room while she was still a Field Agent.

Jethro noticed her smirk and was slightly confused, but before he could ask, she pushed him towards the table and kissed him hard. She dropped their clothes and wrapped both her arms around his neck. Her tongue fought roughly and passionately with his as they kissed, only pulling apart when they needed air.

As they shared heated and passionate kisses, their hands travelled up and down each other's bodies, touching and caressing each other lovingly. Then suddenly, Jethro turned them over and pressed her against the cold metal table, catching her by surprise. She gasped into his mouth and broke the kiss. He smirked as she glared at him, though she didn't really mind that he took control.

His mouth travelled from her mouth to her chin to her neck, kissing and biting the skin there till he was sure there would be a hickey. Her hands moved up his body and to his shoulders, holding him there. She made a mental note to return the favour to him.

As his mouth paid attention to her neck and shoulders, his hands travelled up from where it rested against her thigh to her breasts, cupping both of them firmly. She moaned and pressed a kiss to his head. His mouth continued enjoying the taste of her skin as his fingers played with her nipples, pulling them and rolling them around his fingers.

She bit her lip to stifle a moan as her hands travelled from his shoulders to the top of his head, pushing him down trying to get him to devour her breasts. Her back arched towards him but he ignored her silent requests; he continued to nip at her collarbone.

He knew exactly what he was doing to her – and he was aware that she knew exactly what he wanted her to do – beg. There was nothing sexier and more erotic than watching Jennifer Shepard beg – and he intended to make her do so more than once.

So his fingers continued pulling and playing with her hard and taut nipple and his lips stayed away from her breast area, now devouring the skin of her left shoulder. She moaned – loudly – and wrapped a leg around his waist. He could feel how wet she was on his thigh, and he was tempted to just get on with it and fuck her senseless, but something held him back, and he continued teasing her mercilessly.

She groaned inwardly when he didn't take the bait – she was so desperate for him to devour her breasts. She let out a whimper as he continued playing with her nipple, patiently waiting for her to beg him.

She made up her mind to resist him, to draw it out and see how well his self-control was when _she _was testing him – he would do exactly as _she _wanted and not the other way around –

"_Please!_" she begged, before any amount of self-control or self-respect could stop her.

Well, to hell with her previous plan.

"_Please, _Jethro!" she continued to beg loudly, with complete disregard of whoever could still be hearing them.

He flashed a winning smile at her and leant down, taking her right breast in his mouth and sucking like she was a tap and he was someone who had been in the Sahara desert for five years. She moaned and wrapped her other leg around his waist. His hands went to her butt and sat her down at the edge of the table.

He paid a considerable amount of attention to both her breasts and he was about to go lower when she stopped him.

"I need you inside me." She whispered.

He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside, entering her in one satisfying thrust.

"Like that?" he asked her softly.

She mewled softly and nodded her head frantically, leaning her head on his shoulder and whispering in his ear.

"Just like that." She said. She tried to make him move, but she wasn't successful. "Move. Please."

He held her hips as he started moving slowly, thrusting hard and deep. He angled her hips slightly so he could slip deeper inside of her and she moaned, sucking and licking his neck.

He continued with his slow pace till she cried out.

"Move faster, Jethro – please – I need you to – just – oh my God…" her voice trailed off as he started relentlessly pounding into her the moment she said 'please' with her needy eyes. "Like that, Jethro – oh yes – that feels so good – don't stop – please don't stop!"

"God, Jen." He groaned, as he fucked her senseless. "You're so tight."

He kept up his fast, hard pace until his knees and back ached, and she started screaming loudly as he felt her muscles tightening even more around his shaft. He was now thrusting so hard the table was rocking furiously.

"Oh God – please – don't stop, don't stop – I'm so close, Jethro – make me come!" she shouted, before moaning sexily and he kept thrusting in her.

His reckless pounding made her finally come, screaming his name so loudly he was sure the entire America knew he had just thoroughly fucked her. He groaned and planted his seed as she was still orgasming, making her go into another second, blissful orgasm.

"Mmm," she said, a few moments later. "I've always wanted to fuck you in here."

"Why didn't you say something before?" he asked quietly.

"There was always someone else in the room." She shrugged. She tugged him towards the door. "Come on, we have to find somewhere else to do this."

"Why can't we stay here?" he asked, as he picked up their clothes from the floor.

She looked up at the camera at the corner of the room, its red light still blinking.

"Someone forgot to turn off the camera." She said softly.

* * *

So tell me if you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to those who have either favourited or followed my story since then.

The first part of The Extended Family's epilogue will be out soon, promise!

Please remember to leave a review!

\- Natalia.


	10. Part 3 Fuckfest: Observation Room

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope there are people still interested in this story, since I haven't updated in three months. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my last chapter, or recently followed and favourited this story. I hope this is up to your expectations!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

She walked out the door, still naked, with him following her closely behind. She walked to the Observation Room, turning the doorknob and entering the room quickly, just in case the night janitor happened to be passing by. Jethro followed behind her and locked the door, not turning till he heard the satisfying click.

He made to turn around, but just as he did, he was pushed up against the wall with the surprisingly strong push of her hand on his chest. She smirked at his surprised expression, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his jawline while steadily moving down onto his neck.

"Mm, Jethro." She murmured softly, kissing his collarbone and grazing her teeth on the skin of his neck.

She pressed her body tightly to his, and he could feel her breasts on his chest. She hooked one leg onto his, keeping him close. One of his hands travelled up her back and gripped her hair tightly as she continued to lick the skin of his neck. He leant his head against the wall, enjoying what she was doing to him, the sensations her lips were causing, and the feel of her naked body pressed tightly against his. He was getting more than a little aroused, and he knew that she knew it too.

She could feel his length harden against her thighs, and if she moved just so _slightly _to the left, she would be able to feel his rod just lightly touch her centre.

She tried not to tempt herself. After all, it wasn't the goal here.

He tried not to think about how good her tongue felt against his skin, but it was hard not to – her tongue just continued relentlessly teasing him, licking the sensitive spots she knew by heart, and making it harder for him to supress his moans. He pressed his head harder into the door, trying so hard not to make a sound for fear of someone hearing them from outside. But even as he did that, he thought that he was missing something, that she needed to do something before they proceeded.

He was struck with the realisation that they hadn't kissed on the lips before they started this, and as he realised it, his need to feel her lips on his tripled by a thousand, and he just couldn't let her continue without giving him a proper kiss first.

"Jen," he mumbled suddenly, his hand gripping her hair tighter. She looked up, a devious look beneath her eyelashes. "Your lips. I need your lips."

She raised an eyebrow, but then remembered that the one thing he had enjoyed (besides sex, of course) was her kisses. She straightened up so that her forehead met his lips and tiptoed, giving him a light kiss just to tease him.

He let out a growl and lunged for her, his lips catching her in a passionate, lust-fuelled kiss that went on. Her lips parted as his tongue begged for entrance and their tongues fought a duel. Her hands travelled from his chest to the back of his neck. One of his hands stayed in her hair while the other grabbed her around the waist, preventing her from moving. He devoured her, savouring the taste of her and enjoying the way she kissed him.

Their kiss came to a natural end, leaving them panting and breathless against each other. They looked at each other, caught up in their kisses, their smiles, the look in the other's eyes as their lips met again for a shorter, sweeter kiss. Her lips captured his several times more for shorter kisses and her hands travelled from behind his neck to his chest, her finger splayed against it.

"Mm, I love you." She mumbled against his lips, reaching up for another kiss. He smiled.

"You make me breathless." He said softly, his breath on her lips. "You're wonderful."

And just six little words lit up her life just as much as the three words would have, because they all meant the same thing – at least to them. She reached up for one last kiss before continuing her trail down, starting from his shoulders.

She paid some much needed attention to her shoulder blades, kissing and just lightly grazing her teeth over the spots. He felt the air-conditioning cool their sweat-slicked skin and held her tighter against him. She continued to his nipples, sucking and licking them hard, making him groan in pleasure. She spent a little more time than necessary on his nipples, enjoying the effect on him.

"Tease," he growled softly.

"You love it." She murmured, before going back to his nipples.

Watching her treat his body like a temple was causing his arousal to flare three times more and he was now rock hard, his length standing up to attention. She skipped his stomach and went straight for his hips, teasing him there a bit longer, getting closer but not _quite _reaching there yet.

"Jen," his voice was strained. "Please don't."

She went down on her knees, face-to-face with the towering organ that sprang to life from her advances. She smirked, slowly approaching it and licking its head, making the owner groan and the sound of his head hitting the door to echo around the room. She gripped his shaft, stroking gently, before increasing the speed, and she could see the pre-cum gathering on the head of his penis. He growled, the sensations overwhelming him.

She licked the pre-cum off before wrapping her lips around the head of his penis and sucking gently.

"_God,_ Jen." He groaned. His hand gripped tighter on her hair and pushed her head down further on him.

She took him an inch further, playing with his balls. She held his length steady and sucked hard on her personal lollipop. He groaned louder still, his head falling onto the door behind him. She kept going, sucking harder while taking him further and further into her mouth.

He finally came with a groan and a thrust forward into her mouth, and a stream of cum flooded her mouth. She sucked off the cum on the head, moving back slowly.

Her forest green eyes met his ice blue ones and she looked directly at him as she swallowed and licked her lips.

"Jen," he groaned softly, hating how she could do something so seductively and have him so tightly wound around her finger.

She smirked lightly, sliding up his body and kissing his jawline softly. He moved his head down to capture her lips with his in a passionate steamy kiss. Their tongues duelled fiercely, and their hands roamed each other's sweat-slicked bodies with hunger.

With a sudden force, he flipped them and pushed her hard against the wall, attacking her with his kisses. He tangled a hand in her hair, holding her steady while giving her the kiss of a lifetime. The other hand reached for her hips, pulling them closer to his. She could feel his member getting hard again.

"Jethro," she said breathlessly, in between kisses. "Jethro, stop."

She placed a firm hand on his chest to stop him from continuing with his advances, but he took it softly into his, his thumb stroking her hand softly. He leaned his forehead into hers, looking into her eyes. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and enjoying the feeling of their closeness before reminding herself that there was something she needed to do in this room.

She pressed a soft, non-bruising kiss onto his lips, a stark contrast to the kisses he gave her moments before.

"I need to delete the video on the surveillance camera. Do you know who was in the Observation Room last?" she asked softly, walking past him and sitting on the chair in front of the computer screen.

She rewind the footage and stopped to when they entered the Interrogation Room.

"Dinozzo." Jethro almost growled. He was gonna kill him in the morning.

Jenny smiled softly.

"Relax, Jethro, the case kept them late and he probably didn't realise anything he did until he reached home." She shrugged, not giving much thought to it.

She deleted the footage and the back-up, just to be sure there wasn't any traces of their encounter on the Interrogation table. She prayed that no one would notice the time jump on the computer screen.

"Done." She said, satisfied when she clicked the 'delete' button. She laid back on the chair, looking up at Jethro, who was standing right behind her. His fingers ran through her hair softly, smoothing out the tangles softly.

She gave him a small, satisfied smile and he grinned at her, leaning down to kiss her softly.

She looked at the clothes that had been thrown carelessly at the corner of the room, nodding at it.

"Put on your clothes – there's one more place I want to go that isn't near here." She said softly.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Not tired yet?" he asked her.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'. She glanced at him. "Why? Are you?"

"No." he said indignantly. She laughed.

"I was just teasing, Jethro. But," she said more seductively, standing up and placing a hand on his chest. "If you're up to it, you can have me one more time."

That was it.

Feeling his member spring to life again, she smirked and instantly knew his answer.

* * *

I hope this was okay... It's my first time writing a blowjob scene, and I'm not sure if it's too steamy or too laid back. Maybe some suggestions on how to improve?

Anyways, the next update will be the very last chapter of The Extended Family, so be sure to check that out.

I'll try to update more frequently, but I promise that I won't abandon any stories I post. I will try my best to complete them and update them regularly.

Please take time to leave a review!

-Nat


	11. Part 4 Fuckfest: Parking Lot Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Watching Jethro try to put on his boxers and jeans over his raging hard-on was way more amusing to Jenny than to Jethro. She watched, fully-dressed, as he struggled to fit his member into his boxers first.

"You just gonna stare at me, Jen?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Should I?" she asked, grinning wickedly. Even with that wicked smile, crinkled clothing and tousled hair, she looked sexier than any other woman without trying to be. "I think I am. I'm enjoying myself just watching."

"Glad it's fun for at least one of us." He muttered, and she pretended she didn't hear anything.

Five minutes later, they exited the Observation Room hand in hand and walked through the dimly lit, deserted hallways to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive.

She quickly wanted to reach her destination, so she could start enjoying herself even more – but he had other ideas.

"Remember a few months ago?" he breathed into her ear, and she immediately felt the goosebumps erupt all over her skin. "When we did it right here?"

The elevator doors dinged open and he pulled her in, catching her gently when she lost her footing and bringing her up to kiss her passionately on the lips. She responded easily, letting him taste her lips before pushing him away slowly.

"Later," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips when he pouted.

She pressed the button for the parking lot, grinning wickedly at him. He suddenly realised what she was thinking and smiled as well, pulling her in closer and letting his hands travel under her shirt. He caressed her skin lovingly, and she sighed, leaning back against him as his hands explored the skin of her toned stomach. He fingered the waistband of her pencil skirt and she leaned her head back on her shoulder, turning her head so her lips could just gently brush his neck.

She moaned when his hands travelled upwards, her blouse riding up her stomach as he reached for her breasts and fingered her nipples through the thin material of her bra. He wished he could rip off her shirt and bra and start sucking on her nipples now – the need to do just that was overwhelming, and just feeling her nipples pebble and hearing her breathy moans were definitely not helping his self-control at all.

He was almost going to throw caution to the wind when the elevator doors slid open. He barely caught himself. He painfully extracted his hands from her blouse and held her hand, leading them through the almost deserted parking lot. It was completely empty, save for one car – hers. The shiny black car was easy to find, even in dim lighting.

The need to taste her increased by a million when she accidentally brushed him as she walked past, and he couldn't hold back any longer – he needed her. Now.

She felt him harden and smirked, grabbing his hands and preventing him from touching her. He would get to do what he wanted to do with her, of course - that was the whole point of tonight, but she wasn't having sex with him on the floor of the parking lot - that would be disgusting. The exact location she had in mind was more... _pleasurable._

Smiling slightly when he didn't fight her, she guided him till they were standing right in front of her car. Truthfully, he hadn't even realised they had stopped - he was too busy staring at her to care where they were going. His eyes traced the perfect curves he had thoroughly examined countless times; they were exactly the same as they were in Paris. She was wearing a tight white blouse that strained against her breasts. If he stared hard enough, he could see the black lace of her thin bra peeking through. She turned slightly, and his eyes caught the shape of her nipples outlined on her chest. He swallowed roughly, squeezing the hands holding him. His gaze travelled down, past her stomach and stopped at the place he wanted to be buried in. The extra sway she was putting in her hips weren't helping at all; he wanted so bad to just push the skirt out of the way and take her roughly against a wall.

She cleared her throat and he was brought back to earth. She smirked at him, pulling his hands around her waist. She tiptoed slightly, reaching his ear and licking it eagerly.

"I want you so badly." she moaned, pulling his earlobe in her mouth and sucking it lightly. "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you. I want you to fuck me till I can't think. I want you to fuck me till I can't walk properly. I want to feel your cum inside me. Shooting in me."

She started grinding her hips against his cock, and he had to hold onto her hips to maintain his balance. He was so hard he just... couldn't... _think. _

Feeling his rod tighten considerably just motivated her to go farther - she gently removed his hands from her hips and guided them under her blouse, resting on her ample breasts. Immediately, he started massaging them in the way that made her knees go weak.

As much as he was enjoying the feel of her breasts under his fingertips, he enjoyed it much better when his mouth was doing the work. So he hurriedly unbuttoned her blouse - he knew she wouldn't like it if he just ripped it open, since she had no spare ones with her. He dropped the blouse to the floor and got to work with her bra, easily snapping it open and throwing it carelessly down to pool with the blouse. Immediately, as though his lips were magnets, he latched onto her breasts, sucking the soft skin eagerly. He felt her soft hands trail up his back and bury themselves in his hair, clutching onto his head and digging her nails into it.

She moaned as his lips latched onto her nipple and started sucking with fervor, digging her nails deeper into his head. Her leg came up and wrapped itself around his waist, pressing her hot center to his thigh. Once he felt the hot, wet pussy he so desperately wanted to be embedded in, all his self-control vanished, and he slammed her into the nearest surface, which happened to the hood of her car.

She gasped in pain as her back slammed onto the metal, but she soon forgot all about it when his lips seeked hers, kissing her eagerly. He bent over her, pressing his lips to hers. In response, she wrapped her legs around his waist, making the skirt she was wearing hike up higher around her thighs. Placing a hand against the car to steady himself, he placed his free hand at her thighs, pushing the skirt higher up and making it ride up her thighs. Her hands grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled until it wouldn't go up any longer, exposing the lace panties she was wearing.

Closing his eyes as if he couldn't bear anymore, his hand spread her legs wide open and traced the edges of her panties. His lips went to her ear and he said, in that deep, aroused voice, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't think or walk properly. I'm going to cum inside you until I can't anymore. But first, I want to suck you and taste you. Don't move."

Once she nodded, he pushed her up farther until her back was against the car's front window. He stood up, admiring the view. She looked damn sexy, with her hair tousled and her eyes a shade of arousing dark green. Her ruby lips were perfection, and she was currently biting her bottom lip, making his heart beat faster against his ribcage. _Damn, _how did she do that? She was practically naked, only a thin scrap of lace covering her most intimate area and the black material of her skirt bunched up against her waist.

His hands travelled from the leather of the boots cover ing her feet, all the way up to her thighs, where he pulled her a little closer. Her arms were above her head, grasping her hair, getting more aroused with each second as the thought of what was about to happen plagued her mind.

He didn't hold back - he was so aroused, there was no need for foreplay anymore. He ripped her panties away from her skin - she didn't say anything. After all, they were just in the way of what she wanted. He almost came in his pants when he saw how wet her pussy was, and how intoxicating the scent was. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, he tried to memorise the highly arousing scent her center was giving off. Her inner lips were glistening with juices, begging to be licked.

His tongue gently prodded, tasting her pussy, before he decided it wasn't enough; he gave a perfectly positioned lick at her pussy and heard her breath hitch. Gripping harder around her thighs, he licked again and again, until she was moaning in earnest now and every fiver of his being begged him to just get on with it.

It wasn't until she screamed, "Jethro, _please, _just fuck me!" did he thrust his tongue into her eager pussy.

She was in ecstasy - she normally didn't enjoy oral sex in general, but if it was with Jethro - she couldn't wait. She loved the feeling of losing control when his tongue was inside her-every part of her body seemed to have a mind of its own. Her legs were suddenly wrapped around his neck, and one hand had gone to grip his hair while the other gripped her own, her hips bucked uncontrollably with each plunge of his tongue in her wet pussy. The sounds coming out of her mouth were barely registering in her brain. Oh yes, she was thoroughly enjoying being tongue-fucked by Jethro.

He waited till she was in absolute ecstasy unable to control what she was doing when he went in for the kill; he sucked the sensitive nub into his mouth while his tongue slammed into her at one go, and this time, she actually screamed. The ability to think seemed miles away, but it was unnecessary, unneeded - for who the hell needed to think while they were being sucked off?

He did it again and again until she came, her seeping out of her and into his open and waiting mouth. He cleaned and licked at every last drop of her juices, making sure that everything was on his tongue before he trailed a finger down in between her pussy lips, elliciting a moan of delight from her.

He stood up just as she sat up, and he kissed her softly, pushing her back down, her cum still dripping on his lips. She didn't know why, but she found it to be such a turn on when she watched him lap up her juices as if they were to be his last meal for a very long time. Her back collided with the car again, and he looked into her eyes as he pushed a finger into her pussy. She gasped.

"I'm not done yet."

* * *

He guys! I just wanted to say thank you guys for reviewing, cos I'm almost reaching 50 reviews! Thanks to all those who followed and favourited this story throughout, I know my update schedule is a bit sketchy, but I'm working on it. I've broken this part into two chapters, I hope you guys don't mind - I'm just really tired and I need to sleep. The next part will be up in hopefully two weeks time. In the meantime though, please check out my other stories, and anew one called I Won't Let You Go - it's a Jibbs story as well.

Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy Holidays!

-Natalia


	12. Part 5 Fuckfest: Parking Lot Part 2

_Hehehe... that awkward moment when two weeks turn out to be a month and a half... sorry guys! Anyway, I present to you the next chapter of On The Job! _

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_"I'm not done yet."_

Oh, she hoped he wasn't. Because if he left her hanging, she was sure she would kill him - not before achieving her release first, though.

The finger inside her probed inside her, testing her even though she never needed testing with him. She cried out when a second finger entered her and stretched her pussy. The arm that wasn't torturing her was pressed beside her head, keeping him up while allowing him to watch her intently.

"Need more." she panted, looking up into his blue eyes. "Need you... inside."

He smiled slightly, planting the softest kiss on her lips.

"Patience," he whispered. The fingers inside her started moving just _slightly, _torturing her even more. His fingers didn't move all the way, or even half way in. They simply circled her folds, somtimes peeking inside and then out, lubricating her clit and folds even more.

She whimpered and mewled, her back arching off the hood of the car, crying out urgently, desperately, for him to stop torturing her incessantly with the actions of his fingers, or lack thereof. His fingers continued their motions, circling her clit and folds, sometimes shoving only the pads of his fingers into her before pulling out. Her hand gripped the arm that was holding him up at the biceps, squeezing gently, digging her nails into his skin.

"Please... don't tease, Jethro." she whispered, putting on her best puppy dog face. "Need you."

Without warning, he pushed his middle finger all the way in, and the hand gripping his bicep squeezed harder as she squealed his name in pleasure and her back arched one more time like a bow.

Slowly, he climbed over her, putting his legs on either side of her as his finger pulled out of her. She groaned softly, closing her eyes and whimpering.

"Look at me, Jen." he said, slightly endearingly - he just wanted to look into her eyes when he entered her, when they became one. He braced himself over her as his eyes met his -

\- and he plunged into her in one swift, fast moment. She cried out loudly, feeling her eyes roll to the back of her head. He leaned down and captured her lips in an intoxicating kiss as his hips started rolling over hers slowly, hitting hard but not fast.

"Yes... oh God, _yes_!" she moaned, each time their hips met.

His eyes raked over her sweat slicked body and her face contorted in an expression of pure ecstacy, and his pace slowed as he let the vision in front of him please her instead, until he forgot that he was supposed to be pleasing _her._

"Jethro... faster... please, just - " she broke off as he suddenly came to and started pounding into her, her gasp caught in her throat as she tried to contain her pleasure.

But it wasn't cutting it for them - they had done this position too many times for it to be as satisfactory as it was before, and he must've realised it, because he pulled out without warning, and without listening to her protests, turned her around and slammed her front against the hood of her car, listening to her grunts.

He pulled her hips up so her ass was high in the air while her body was on the car, and entered her again, groaning when he felt how tight her pussy was and how deep he could go in this position. She let out a strangled moan and panted tirelessly, not even feeling the death grip he had on her hips as he slammed their bodies together time and again.

He moved harder and faster, almost in a frenzied pace, desperately wanting to feel the delicious tightening of her pussy when his dick was inside it. He was pretty sure he was grunting and groaning her name each time he slammed his dick inside her, but all he was absolutely sure of was that he was pretty close - hot, wet, tight pussy was almost going to make him come.

His hips were still moving as his hands let go of hers, moving up her body towards her front, feeling the hard nipples on her perky breasts as they bounced in time to his thrusts. He rubbed them slowly, the friction deliciously causing her pleasure.

"You feel so wet, Jen." he moaned in her ear. "I want to feel you come when I'm inside you. I want to feel your hot, tight pussy tightening while I'm inside you. Can you do that for me, Jen?"

"Mmmm, Jethro -_God - _screw me faster - yes, yes, yes! Oh, I can feel myself - I'm going to come - oh YES!" she screamed, her muscles contracting violently around his pulsing dick as he buried a load of his cum into her again and again. She ground her ass into his dick as he pulsed another load into her pussy, making sure every last drop was inside her as he pulled out of her carefully.

He grinned at her and claimed her lips passionately, gently letting her down of her high.

"Wanna go home now?" he asked, his voice hoarse from all the shouting they'd been doing.

"Considering I've already spent most of the night with my legs wrapped around your waist? Why not?" she said, picking up her clothes and throwing his to him.

"That your favourite position?" he asked coyly.

She smiled, putting on her panties and fingering the lace of her bra as she said, equally coyly, "Only if it's your waist my legs are wrapped around. I love it when you slam me against the wall and srew my brains out like we haven't had sex in a year."

His eyebrow raised as he grabbed her and slammed her against the car door. She laughed and pushed him off.

"Later Jethro." she promised. "When we're safe at home, where you can slam me against the wall, the fridge, the bookcase, the door and your boat."

Needless to say, they were back home in no time at all.

* * *

_What'dya guys think? Also, I've ran out of ideas where for them to play around next, so suggestions would be nice hehe. If I don't get any suggestions and haven't come up with any new locations in about a month, I'll just mark this story as completed. So, if you guys have any ideas, please let me know!_

_Don't forget to leave a review, pretty please!_

_\- Natalia_


End file.
